Where the End Begins
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sequel to 'The End is Only Beginning'. An evil greater than Katherine, that she's ran from for hundreds of years, is coming, and it's after Elena. Klaus. The bonds of trust and love will be strained. "You have now senteced everyone you love to death."
1. The Warning

**I actually didn't expect to start this so early, but I did anyway! Here's the sequel to **_**The End is Only Beginning**_**. Enjoy!**

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ To understand this fanfic, it would be best to read the prequel _The End is Only Beginning_. If not, I just want to mention that Katherine is dead and the vampire in this, Anastasia, is a character I made up for _The End is Only Beginning. _She has mocha skin, long wavy black hair down to her waist and dark brown eyes. She's very odd and has an almost childlike spirit, but is wise when needed. She's also dating Jeremy :D And Damon is dating Elena. And Stefan...well, we'll see what happens with him ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Damon and Elena had gone out on a date and Stefan was out hunting, so Jeremy and Anastasia had the boarding house all to themselves.

Several weeks had passed since they killed Katherine. Elena and Jeremy had moved back into the house when Jenna returned from her trip with Alaric. All was calm, in Mystic Falls. For now at least. With a town that was a magnet for the paranormal, it was only a matter of time before something else magical popped up.

But for now, Jeremy and Anastasia were snuggled on the couch in front of the fireplace, talking. Jeremy's hand traveled down the smooth mocha skin of her arm and occasionally ran through her waist long, wavy black hair.

"Jeremy," Anastasia said after a long silence, absentmindedly tracing patterns on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his hand running up and down her arm. Jeremy looked down at her.

"Yes?" he asked. Anastasia looked up at him and giggled.

"I just like saying your name," she chimed. Jeremy chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Anastasia," he whispered in her ear. Anastasia shivered as his breath brushed against her neck. She moved her head slightly to kiss him…until a blur of movement out the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy murmured against her lips. The blur passed again and this time, Jeremy felt the breeze as it whizzed by.

"Damon?" Anastasia called out, "Stefan?" The blur passed again. Anastasia stood protectively in front of Jeremy. She didn't look like much of a threat, wearing just a silky, knee length, baby blue, spaghetti strap nightgown over her small frame. But at 782 years old (although she looked no older than 18), Anastasia was one of the most powerful vampires Jeremy had met.

"Anastasia?" said a voice. The blur stopped to reveal a young woman, probably in her twenties. She had slightly tanned skin, short brown hair that flared out at the ends and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a gray tank top under a dark gray leather jacket, jeans and black boots.

"Rose," Anastasia whispered. Then she launched herself into the woman's arms.

"Oh my God! I haven't seen you in forever!" Anastasia squealed as Rose awkwardly hugged her back.

"Two hundreds years is a long time," Rose said with a slight smile as Anastasia pulled back, eyes sparkling. Jeremy noted the slight British accent in Rose's voice.

"Well you move more often than I do," Anastasia teased.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah," Anastasia said, turning to Jeremy, "Rose, this is my boyfriend Jeremy. Jeremy, this is my friend Rose." Rose nodded curtly to Jeremy.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here just for a visit," Rose said, "I've heard that the Salvatore brother's live here. And that they know the Petrova doppelganger." Anastasia raised an eyebrow.

"Petrova doppelganger?" she echoed. Rose's eyebrows shot up as she glanced from Jeremy to Anastasia.

"You don't know the story?" Rose asked, "After all your years?" Anastasia opened her mouth the answer when Damon and Elena walked through the door. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw her. Rose's eyes widened when she saw Elena.

"Wow," Rose murmured, "You really do look like her. Katerina."

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"Rose," Anastasia said, "An old friend of mine."

"Having a reunion?" Damon asked.

"Actually, I come bearing a warning," Rose said, "For her." She nodded to Elena's whose eyes widened. Rose tilted her head slightly and walked slowly towards Elena.

"Are you…a vampire?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Elena answered, "Why?" Rose shook her head and said, "Because with that decision, you have now sentenced everyone you love and care about to death."

**So there's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Danger

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

An eerie silence fell over the room after Rose's words.

"W-What are you talking about?" Elena said. Rose sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache.

"All of you, sit," she said. Elena sat in an armchair while Damon sat next to her on its arm.

"Where is your brother?" Rose asked Damon, "He should be here to."

"Decreasing the animal population of Mystic Falls forest," Damon said. Rose's brow furrowed.

"He drinks animal blood?" Rose asked, "Not human blood?"

"Yup," Damon said. Rose rolled her blue-green eyes.

"You all must have a death wish," she muttered. At that moment, Stefan walked through the door. He paused as he caught sight of Rose.

"Stefan, this is Rose," Anastasia said in response to the look on Stefan's face, "An old friend of mine."

"Who has come to tell us we're all gonna die," Damon said cynically. Stefan took a seat next to Anastasia.

"What's going on," he asked.

"I should start from the beginning," Rose said, standing with her back to the fireplace, "You mentioned that you didn't know what a Petrova doppelganger is. Petrova was Katherine's original name. Katerina Petrova. All I know is what I have heard from Katherine and gathered through the years She befriended a nobleman named Klaus and fell in love with him. Until she found out he was a vampire. She ran, taking with her the Moon Stone. All that she had gathered with her time with Klaus was that he needed her and the Moon Stone. So she ran with it."

"To us," Anastasia said. Rose nodded.

"I was ready to turn her in to Klaus," Rose said, "But Anastasia was more…sympathetic."

"She was terrified," Anastasia said, "I knew if I turned her into a vampire, she would at least have a chance to against Klaus. Maybe not physically, but certainly mentally. I definitely had the strength to fight Klaus. Katherine was insanely smart and conniving. So I turned her and went on the run with her."

"What you didn't know was that you put a severe dent into Klaus' plans," Rose said, "He needed her human. I have heard he killed her entire family, just for vengeance against ruining his plan. The Moon Stone holds a curse bound with magic. A curse particular to werewolves. It is the reason they can only change during the full moon and are weak to Wolfsbane."

"Why would vampires want to break the werewolves cure the werewolves curse?" Stefan asked.

"Because if a vampire breaks it, the werewolves are bound with that curse eternally and vampires would be freed from the curse of the sun – vampires would be able to walk in the sun without getting hurt. However, if a werewolf breaks the curse, then they would be able to change whenever they could and vampires would be eternally bound to the curse of the sun," Rose said, "Klaus intended to make sure the werewolf curse remained so that vampires could roam free."

"Wait a minute, who exactly is the Klaus, other than a vampire?" Damon asked.

"He's one of the Originals," Rose said, "Part of the first generation of vampires. And the oldest vampire alive. He's thousands of years old."

"What does all of this have to do with me?" Elena asked.

"In order to break the curse over the Moon Stone, Klaus needs a werewolf, a vampire, a witch and the blood of a Petrova doppelganger."

"Where is he going to find a werewolf around here?" Jeremy asked.

"The Lockwoods," Rose answered, "They're an old werewolf family. The gene is passed down father to son."

"Richard Lockwood," Damon murmured, "That device affected him the night of Founder's Day, but we wasn't a vampire."

"So Tyler has the gene?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," Rose answered, "But it can only be activated if he kills someone, which I doubt he has done."

"But what _exactly _is a Petrova doppelganger?" Elena asked.

"The Petrova doppelganger was created so that when the original Petrova died, she would be…reborn I guess you could say…as a doppelganger."

"But I thought Katherine was the last of the Petrova bloodline," Anastasia said.

"I discovered she had a daughter before meeting Klaus," Rose said, "And the Petrova bloodline lived on in her. But now there is a kink in Klaus' plan. Elena is now a vampire, rendering her useless to Klaus. And what did I just say happened to Katherine when she did that to Klaus." Elena's eyes widened in horror and tears fell down her cheeks. Her gaze flashed to Jeremy.

"Jeremy," Elena whispered, "And Jenna."

"Your family. Your friends. Everyone you love will be killed the second he finds out what you are," Rose said coolly.

"Enough," Damon snapped as Elena broke down into sobs.

"I'm just telling you what you need to know-" Rose started to say.

"I said enough!" Damon shouted, helping Elena up and taking her upstairs. Rose's gaze drifted to Anastasia and Jeremy. They were still sitting on the couch, Jeremy's arm around Anastasia's shoulders.

"Anastasia, even you know that you're not strong enough to protect him," Rose said, nodding toward Jeremy.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome Rose," Anastasia said, her usually cheerful voice suddenly cold. Rose shrugged.

"Deny it all you want," she said, heading for the door, "But you know I'm right." Rose left, closing the door behind her and leaving Jeremy, Anastasia and Stefan in silence. They weren't sure how long they sat there in that silence, letting all of Rose's information sink in.

"She is right," Anastasia said quietly, "I don't know what we can do."

"We'll find something out," Jeremy said, squeezing her shoulder.

"I'm going to see how Elena is doing," Stefan said. He went up to Damon's room and cautiously walked inside. Damon and Elena were in his bed, Elena sleeping with her head resting on Damon's chest. He was stroking her cheek with a tenderness Stefan never thought capable of his brother. Damon looked up and held a finger to his lips, pointing down at Elena's sleeping form.

"Is she okay?" Stefan whispered.

"She cried herself to sleep," Damon whispered. Stefan looked at Elena again and noticed the dry tear streaks on her cheeks.

"We can't just give in to this Klaus," Stefan said.

"When have you ever known me to just give up?" Damon asked with a wry smirk. Stefan chuckled softly.

"It won't be easy," Damon said, his crystal blue eyes blazing as he looked down at Elena, "But we will stop Klaus." Stefan turned to leave, but looked back at Damon as he reached the doorframe, staring at his brother and the girl he loved.

"You really love her, don't you?" Stefan asked.

"More than anything," Damon admitted softly. Stefan smiled.

"I'm...glad," Stefan said softly, "You make her happy. And she makes you...almost human." Damon just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Insanity?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Before going to bed that night, Jeremy checked in on Anastasia. The quirky vampire had been unusually quiet dinner and then had gone straight upstairs. He knocked on the door to be greeted by her chime of, "Come in." He opened the door to find her sitting on her bed, already dressed in an emerald green, silky nightgown. She held a book in her hands, her index finger tapping on the cover.

"Hi," she said, closing her book, but her finger still tapping on the cover. Jeremy closed the door and walked over to sit next to her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Anastasia smiled at him, but something about her smile was oddly off, like it was pasted on and didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Of course," she said, forcing her voice to sound cheerful. Jeremy noticed how her breath quickened, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Anastasia, what's wrong?" he asked. Her finger was now tapping at the door at vampire speed, sounding like a woodpecker. Jeremy took the offending hand in his own and felt Anastasia's hand shake under his touch.

"Anastasia, what's wrong?" he asked, more firmly this time, looking directly into her dark brown eyes.

"I…This is why," she said softly, "Why they sent me away." Jeremy's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"I've been in five insane asylums in my lifetime," Anastasia said, "I told Damon this, but he thinks it's just because I'm odd that I was went there. But that wasn't why. I would get…anxiety attacks. Even as a vampire, I get them, but far and few between. Unlike most vampires, I chose to keep my humanity. This was one of the downsides of that decision." Jeremy remembered the last time he saw her like this, when they had been getting ready to go against Katherine. Everything from the nervous tapping to her frantic speaking was the same.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Jeremy asked.

"I haven't told anyone in so long," Anastasia said quietly, "Anyone I do tell…they just think I'm insane. Usually I can control it. But then there was Katherine…and now the Originals…it goes away after a day or so but shock like this just sets it loose. And being a vampire just amplifies those feelings." Anastasia let out a small, slightly hysteric laugh, "Maybe I am insane."

"Anastasia," Jeremy said, taking her face in his hands. Tears were shimmering in her dark brown eyes, handing onto her eyelashes like crystals.

"You're not insane," he said slowly and firmly, "Okay?" Anastasia's lower lip trembled as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Yes I am," she said, her voice cracking as she choked back tears, "This is who I am. I've _always _been like this." Her entire body wracked with sobs.

"I want to change, but I can't," she sobbed. Jeremy gathered her in his arms, pulling her into his lap. Anastasia curled into his embrace, sobbing into his shirt.

"You don't have to change," he whispered. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"When I look at you Anastasia, do you know who I see?" he asked.

"A freak," Anastasia sniffled. Jeremy shook his head.

"No," he said, "I see a powerful, quirky, funny, unpredictable, gorgeous, brave, eccentric vampire with a heart so big I wonder how it fits inside of her." Anastasia's lips quirked up into a small smile at Jeremy's comment.

"I can't help but worry," she said softly, resting her head on Jeremy's now damp chest, "I don't want to lose you." Jeremy wasn't sure how to respond. There was not telling if all of them would make it out of this alive. Instead, he kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear, "I'll always be with you Anastasia…will you at least tell me one of your last names?"

"Romanov. Anastasia Romanov," Anastasia murmured, closing her eyes. Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise, then he noticed heard the giggle pass her lips.

"Very funny," he said, "Come on. Just one. Do you remember your original one?"

"My original one?" Anastasia said, "Yeah. Demidova. Anastasia Demidova."

"Anastasia Demidova," Jeremy said softly. He brushed his hand along Anastasia's smooth cheek, watching her eyelids flutter slightly as sleep tried to claim her.

"I will always be with you," he whispered, "I love you, Anastasia Demidova."

**Did anyone get that little 'Romanov' thing that Anastasia pulled on Jeremy? And having Anastasia have a bit of a problem was something I sort of knew from the beginning, but wasn't sure how to bring it out. Anyone who read the prequel to this, **_**The End is Only Beginning**_**, may remember the scene there when Anastasia was tapping her finger against a book, like she did in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	4. Forget

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Had a bit or writer's block with this. Anyways, here's chapter 4! The idea for this was inspired by 'the dark euphie's' suggestion, which was something I think may inevitably happen in **_**The Vampire Diaries.**_** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**.**

Breakfast the next morning was tense. Anastasia had tried to cheer up the mood, even putting smiley face with whipped cream on everyone's waffles, but the mood was yet to be lifted.

"I'm not hungry," Elena murmured, getting up, "Damon, Jeremy, can I speak to you in private." Damon and Jeremy got up, their food barely touched, and followed Elena out.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked as he and Damon sat on the couch while Elena stood, staring into the fireplace.

"I've been thinking about something," Elena said thoughtfully, "Aunt Jenna, actually." She turned to face Jeremy.

"I think…I should compel her forget we ever existed," she said quickly. Jeremy's eyebrows shot up.

"As long as we stay with her she's in danger," Elena said, "And we can't keep making up excuses as to why we're staying here, she's going to get suspicious." Jeremy opened his mouth to rebut, but seemed to think better of it. Deep down, he knew his sister was right.

"But Damon, I have a question," Elena said, turning to him, "Is it possible that I could use compulsion to make Jenna remember Jeremy and I? If the time ever came that it would be safe?"

"I'm not sure," Damon said somberly, "I've never tried it."

'I have," Anastasia's voice chimed from the kitchen doorway. She walked over to the couch and sat on the arm of it.

"It's possible," Anastasia said, "But are you sure you want to do this?" Elena ran a hand through her hair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Aunt Jenna doesn't deserve to get mixed up in all this," Elena said, "It was my fate that I get caught up in this. Jeremy is in to deep already. I'd like to keep Aunt Jenna safe. She deserves it. She deserves to be happy and carefree, without always wondering why Jeremy and I are out so late or always here or coming home with injuries that can't be explained. I…" Elena swallowed a lump in her throat, as tears welled in her eyes, "I want her out of Mystic Falls. Somewhere safe, where she won't get mixed up in everything happening here. The longer I prolong it…the more at risk she is." Elena's eyes turned to Jeremy.

"How do you feel about all this?" she asked him. Jeremy let out a heavy sigh.

"You're right," he said, "I hate to admit it…but your right."

"But don't you have her on that vervain tea and perfume?" Damon asked, "You have to wait until that leaves her system. Take it away today and I'd say 24 hours should be more than enough.

Elena nodded. 24 hours. That's all she had…

And all to soon, a day later, Elena was at her front door. Overnight, Stefan and Damon had removed all of the pictures of Elena and Jeremy and cleaned out their rooms. Elena made sure to arrive at the house before Jenna left her room, usually some time around eight, so she wouldn't notice a change. Alaric agreed to stay with Jenna and protect her. He told Elena and Jeremy that he even wanted to ask Jenna to marry him.

This would probably be the last time she could call this place home. She stared longingly at the small white house before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

"Aunt Jenna, I'm home," Elena called out, pasting a smile on her face. She went upstairs and opened Aunt Jenna's door to find her bleary eyed, just getting out of bed. Elena went to sit next to her.

"You're home for once?" Jenna said teasingly, a smile on her face, "I feel like I don't see you or Jeremy anymore. You're always over the Salvatore brother's place."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Elena said nervously, "It's just…things are complicated there." She gave a nervous laugh.

"So what's up?" Jenna asked. Elena fiddled her fingers nervously.

"Actually, I need to tell you something," Elena said. She put her hands on Jenna's shoulders and looked right into her eyes. She watched Jenna's pupils dilate as the compulsion took over.

"You are going to forget," Elena said, tears choking her words, "That Jeremy and I ever existed. We were never here. Those two empty rooms upstairs…" Elena bit back a sob, "They're just…guest rooms." Elena let a tear fall from her eye, "I want you to move away from Mystic Falls. Maybe to Florida." Elena let out a small laugh, "You always used to tell me when I was little how much you would have loved it there. Yeah. Move to Florida. Alaric will be with you. And you'll be happy." Elena pressed a kiss to Jenna's cheek and before Jenna could even blink, Elena was out of the house. She watched from the window and Jenna sat there for a moment, then stood up and went to brush her hair. Elena turned around sobbing. Damon stood by the car arms outstretched and ready to catch Elena as she raced over to him, throwing herself into his embrace and sobbing into his chest.

"One day," Damon murmured into her hair, "One day. It'll be safe for her again."

**Sorry this was so short, but I this moment to have it's own chapter. I agree with 'the dark euphie' and believe that eventually, Jenna may have to be compelled to forget Elena and Jeremy existed. It's only a matter of time before she starts becoming suspicious. Anyways, I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


	5. They Meet Again

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Anastasia sat alone at the Mystic Grill Bar, a glass of scotch in her hand. It helped the nerves that plagued her more than usual these days. For now, she just needed a few hours alone to compose herself.

"Anastasia Demidova," said a male voice pleasantly behind her, "My, my, it's been so long! You haven't aged a day." If Anastasia was human, her blood would have ran ice cold and her heart stop at the sound of a voice she was all to familiar with. Anastasia took a quick sip of her drink as the man sat next to her. She looked in his direction. He looked just as he remembered him. An incredibly handsome face, tall, pale skin, short close cropped platinum blonde and electric blue eyes. He looked to be in his early twenties, but his face seemed to hold the wisdom and knowledge of someone much beyond his years. He wore a tan leather jacket over a blue button down shirt, dark jeans and black boots. He gave Anastasia a smile meant to be warm, but she knew what was behind it.

"Hello Klaus," she said softly. Klaus gave her a feign pout as he took a seat next to her.

"You don't seem happy to see me love," he said, reaching out a hand to strok her cheek, but Anastasia flinched at his touch. She would have jerked away, but she knew better than to anger him. She left his question hanging in the air. Everything with him had to be careful and precise. Every move and word carefully thought out and calculated. If she said one wrong thing or made one wrong move, he would kill everyone in the Grill.

"You lost that sexy Russian accent of yours," Klaus purred, trailing his hand down her cheek and along her neck.

"Klaus, please, not here," she said, "There's people."

"You never used to care if there were crowds," he said, taking her hand in his, "Remember our little _fun time _at Tsar Nicholas' ball, during dinner time? I was ready to take you right at that table. That _gorgeous _red dress you wore-" He pressed a kiss to her palm.

"That was long ago," Anastasia said, her cheeks flushing red at the memory. Klaus chuckled.

"You smell like a human," he said, a low, menacing growl at the back of his throat, despite the pleasant smile still plastered on his face, "A male. Anastasia, my dear, have you been with someone?"

"I am no longer tied to you Klaus," Anastasia said.

"Oh yes, I know you made that decision long ago," Klaus said, "You were an entertaining challenge for me. The only vampire in the world that could stand a chance against my strength. Tell me, does your little human friend know who you are? That you're an Original?"

"Telling people who I truly am has gotten me in nothing but trouble," Anastasia snapped, "The title Original invokes fear. It's easier to live under a younger age."

"The last vampire I ran into that knew you said you were claiming to be only 782 years old. Infant years to our breed," Klaus said. Anastasia took another sip.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Why you of all people should know," Klaus said with a grin, "I'm here for the Petrova doppelganger."

"Katherine?" Anastasia said, "You think she would be alive after all this time?" Klaus chuckled coolly.

"Sweetheart, no," he said, "But I have heard rumors of a new doppelganger living here. I'm here to find you. Surely you have seen her."

"Are you so desperate to gain power that you would kill an innocent human being?" Anastasia snapped.

"Of course," Klaus said with a chilling grin, "What is one insignificant human life to eternal power?"

"She's someone's sister," Anastasia said firmly, "Someone's best friend. Someone's lover."

"And I should care because…?" Klaus asked, letting his sentence trail off. Anastasia shook her head.

"There has to be humanity left in you," she said softly, "A glimmer of the man I fell in love with."

"Nope," Klaus answered, snatching Anastasia's glass and downing the last of her scotch, "That fool is long gone." Anastasia stood up suddenly and started to leave through the back entrance of the Grill, wanting to keep Klaus away from as many people as possible. The ally the entrance led to was deserted.

"You know I'll find her my love-" Klaus started to say, but was cut off as Anastasia spun around and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the wall. Her eyes had turned red, purple veins rising underneath her eyes, her fangs long and deadly.

"Let's get something straight," she hissed, "One, I am _not_ your love. Two, stay away from the Petrova doppelganger. And three, hurt a single soul in this town and I swear to God I will rip your head off your shoulder's and tear you limb from limb in the most pain inducing way I can imagine." Anastasia gave him a twisted, ferocious grin as she said, "And you know just how _wild _my imagination can get."

"My dear, you've been away from me for much too long," Klaus said, that damn smile still on his face, "I don't kill for the pleasure or revenge. Is arises too much suspicion. Especially in this town where are almost a daily thing. But accidents…oh, I can feign those easily." Suddenly Klaus turned the tables and had Anastasia by the throat, her back pressed against the cold brick wall.

"Giving in to your humanity has made you weak," Klaus hissed, his face so close to Anastasia that their noses brushed against each other, "Tell the Petrova doppelganger this. She has a week to turn herself into me. Seven days. After that, I kill someone for each day she delays. No, in fact, let's make that more fun. Still a week deadline…but after that I kill someone for every _minute _she delays it. This town will be a bloodbath of chaos by nightfall." Klaus let out a cold chuckle. He let go of Anastasia's throat in order to cup her chin in his hands.

"Sleep well my Russian sweet," he purred, pressing a soft kiss to Anastasia's lips. And by the time she opened her eyes, he was gone.

**Dear God, I hope I got Klaus right. I looked up some information on him and based on it, I tried to make him romantic, but cold and chilling at the same time. Someone tell me if I got it right please. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	6. Confession

**Come on guys, only 2 reviews between the last two chapters? Please review…pretty please *****big, puppy dog eyes***** Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Anastasia walked into the boarding house, her eyes transfixed – as if in a trance – as she replayed her reunion with Klaus in her head. Jeremy and Damon, who had been talking on the couch, look up when she entered. Jeremy immediately noticed the look in her eyes.

"Anastasia, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Where's Elena?" she said softly, "I need to talk to her. Alone."

"Upstairs. In her room," Damon said slowly, watching Anastasia warily. She nodded and went up to Elena's room. The door was open and she was sitting on her bed, writing in her diary.

"Elena, we need to talk," Anastasia said softly, closing the door behind her. She sat at the foot of Elena's bed. Elena put her diary on her bedside table, noticing the odd look on Anastasia's face.

"I saw Klaus today," Anastasia said. Elena's face visibly paled.

"You know him?" Elena asked. Anastasia took a deep breath.

"Yes, we were…acquaintances…once upon a time," Anastasia said, "When he was a different man..." she trailed off.

"Well what did he say?" Elena asked anxiously.

"He said…you have seven days to turn yourself in to him," Anastasia said.

"Or what?" Elena asked. Anastasia took a shaky breath before continuing.

"Or else for each minute you delay, he will kill someone in this town," Anastasia said quietly. Elena felt a lump form in her throat.

"You're not turning yourself in," Damon said, suddenly storming into the room.

"I said I wanted to talk to her alone," Anastasia snapped.

"Well then it's a good thing that I rarely do what I'm told," Damon snapped right back, "Elena, you can't just give in to this psychopath."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Elena shouted, "Let him kill everyone?"

"There is a way to stop him," Anastasia said, "Damon, get Stefan and Jeremy, they should hear this." Damon left and a minute later, he, Stefan and Jeremy came into the room.

"There is a way to defeat Klaus," Anastasia said, "It's not easy. And we'll need Bonnie, the Grimoire, the moonstone, and one of the Originals."

"Stefan and I can get into the Lockwood Mansion and snatch it up no problem," Damon said, "What does it look like?"

"A smooth, cloudy white stone, about the size of my palm," Anastasia said, "I suspect it's hidden, Mrs. Lockwood should know where it is, so compel her to tell you."

"Well how are we going to get an Original?" Stefan asked. Anastasia took a deep breath, before spilling out, "I'm an Original." An eerie silence fell over the room. Eternity seemed to pass before someone finally spoke.

"What?" Jeremy murmured.

"I didn't tell you because the title Original always provokes fear and distrust," Anastasia said quickly, "But I swear to you, I mean you no harm. Unlike Klaus, I kept my humanity. You have to believe me."

"I do," Elena said, "You helped us kill Katherine. And all the time you've been here, you've never tried to hurt us." Anastasia looked worryingly between Stefan and Damon, both brothers looking at her suspiciously.

"Please, you have to trust me," Anastasia said softly, tears springing in her eyes.

"I trust her," Stefan said, "It's like Elena said. She helped us kill Katherine. And she's never been a threat." Damon just nodded curtly.

"Well," Anastasia said, clapping her hands together, "There are a few things you should know about an Original…"

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Explanations

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

"Number one. You two," she said, pointing to Stefan and Damon, "In some way, shape or form have to carry vervain on you at all times. Originals have the power to compel both human and vampires."

"Are you serious?" Damon said in disbelief.

"Do you want to test it?" Anastasia asked, raising her eyebrows. Damon sat up straighter.

"Bring it," he said with a competitive smirk, "This should be interesting." Anastasia walked over to Damon and kneeled in front of him, staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"You have really blue eyes," she murmured. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Um thanks," he said slowly. Anastasia stared into his eyes and suddenly, Damon felt himself unable to rip his gaze from Anastasia's.

"I'll keep it simple," she said, "Go into the kitchen and get me a glass of apple juice." Without a word, Damon stood up and left. Stefan, Elena and Jeremy watched him in amazement. A minute later, he came back and handed a glass of apple juice to Anastasia.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, taking a sip. Damon blinked his eye as looked around as if suddenly realizing where he was.

"W-What happened?" he asked, "I remember looking at her and then…blank." Damon shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat back down.

"_Never _do that again," he said, "That was really weird."

"Well Klaus won't hesitate to do it," Anastasia said, "I suggest just putting a bit of vervain in something completely sealed, like a plastic baggie, and carry it with you at all times. It won't hurt you – unless you touch it directly of course – and you'll be safe from compulsion. Number two. Originals cannot be staked to death." Damon opened his mouth to argue once again, but closed it quick.

"Do you wish to comment Damon?" Anastasia asked.

"No, I believe you," Damon said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Three," Anastasia said, "Vervain only affects Originals for a short amount of time. As in, like, three seconds."

"How is all this possible?" Stefan asked. Anastasia shrugged.

"It's just age," Anastasia said simply, "Our powers mature over time. Unfortunately, not many vampires live long enough to experience the full extent of their powers."

"So how exactly do you plan on defeating Klaus?" Elena asked. Anastasia smiled a little.

"Despite all our advantages, there is one thing that Originals cannot do," she said, "Because of the curse, we cannot walk in the sunlight."

"Hold on," Damon said quickly, "How _do_ you walk in the sunlight?" Anastasia turned around and flipped her hair over her shoulder and took of her shirt, much to the protests of everyone in the room.

"Oh, like you guys don't know what a girl has," Anastasia said, rolling her eyes. On the upper part of her back was a tattoo of a blue peacock that took up nearly her whole back. It would never be seen, because of the length and mass of her hair, unless her hair was moved aside.

"A tattoo?" Stefan asked.

"Made from a liquefied version of the stone in your rings," Anastasia said, "Klaus did it to me. To keep me safe. He…carved out the shape, melted down the stone and…made this. The skin healed over it. It's like your rings…just more permanent."

"Does Klaus have this? Or Elijah?" Stefan asked. Anastasia shook her head, putting her shirt back on.

"At the time, Klaus did not have a lot of the stone," she said, "It was extremely hard to come by. It was pure luck that he got it. And he gave it to me, to keep me safe. But by now, I suspect he has acquired more and kept it to himself."

"Why did he want to keep you safe?" Damon asked. Anastasia bit her bottom lip nervously. She feared that this kind of question would come up.

"He was a different man when I knew him," she said softly, looking down at the rug, "He…cared about me."

"Enough to give up his own weakness just so you could walk in the sun?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Anastasia suddenly snapped. Damon looked at her suspiciously.

"You were lovers, weren't you?" he asked. Anastasia's bottom lip trembled slightly. She glanced at Jeremy, who was wearing a look that was a mix of shock and pain.

"That was thousands of years ago," Anastasia said, trying to control her wavering voice, the look on Jeremy's face tugging at her heart, "It's in the past."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Stefan said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"I'll tell how to defeat him when Bonnie gets here," Anastasia said, "She needs to hear this. Elena, can you call and tell her." Elena nodded.

The second Anastasia was done talking, Jeremy got up and left. She ran after him. He was already up the stairs when she got to him.

"Jeremy, please don't be angry with me," she said desperately, tears springing to her eyes.

"You were lovers with the man trying to kill my sister, how should I feel?" he asked angrily, "Anastasia, I can't believe-"

"He was different then Jeremy," Anastasia explained, "It was before all of this. At the time, we didn't know about the moonstone. We didn't even know about the curse." Jeremy let out a long sigh.

"When did you…break things off with him?" she asked.

"When he discovered the full potential of the moonstone," Anastasia said, "The thought that he was willing to kill an innocent human just for power…it sickened me."

"And that was it?" Jeremy asked. Anastasia bit her bottom lip nervously.

"There was a time when…we were together again," Anastasia said, "He discovered that he could compel vampires before I did and desperately wanted me back. He made me forget about his hunt for the moonstone. Anytime I would question him about being out late or gone for long periods of time, he'd compel me to just be happy with him. To me…it was like he was the man I first fell in love with. When my powers finally matured enough that I could fight the compulsion, I remembered everything and left him." Anastasia walked up the last few steps so that she was face to face with Jeremy.

"Jeremy please, you have to believe me," she said softly, taking his hands in hers, "I love you and only you." Jeremy looked into her dark brown eyes that were shimmering with unshed tears and realized that she was telling the truth.

"Why did you keep this from me?" he asked quietly, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Because I was scared of how you would react," Anastasia whispered, leaning into his touch, "Please, don't leave me." Jeremy took Anastasia into his arms. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and a few tears escaped her eyes, dripping onto his shoulder as he whispered into her ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Love

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Stefan had left to pick up Bonnie and Jeremy and Anastasia were upstairs, leaving Damon and Elena alone in the living room. Damon had left for a few minutes and came back with a cup of blood for Elena.

"It'll sooth your nerves," he said softly, "And you need to keep your strength up." Elena took the cup and downed it in one gulp. She remained quiet, staring into the fire.

"What are you thinking?" Damon said, noticing her intense gaze.

"Nothing," Elena murmured. No way was she letting him know what she was thinking, "Just…worried."

"We'll find a way to stop him Elena," Damon said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I promise."

"But what if you don't?" Elena asked somberly, "I don't want to lose any of you."

"We've been through tough times before," Damon said, rubbing her arm soothingly, "This is just another one."

"Than consists of the oldest vampire in history coming after me and threatening to kill the whole town," Elena said quietly. Damon titled her head up and kissed her lips softly.

"I'll protect," he murmured, nuzzling his nose against her own, "Always." Elena felt tears prick at her eyes and blinked them away. Instead of speaking again, he wrapped her arms around Damon's waist, holding onto him like he would disappear if she let go. Neither knew how long they stayed there, just holding each other. But Elena knew what she had to do and wanted to get it done before Stefan returned with Bonnie.

"I'm going to check on Anastasia," she said, slowly backing away from Damon, "Jeremy looked pretty upset about that little bomb you dropped on her."

"How was I supposed to know she really got it on with a thousand-some-odd year old vampire?" Damon asked. Elena just giggled and kissed his nose before going upstairs.

"Anastasia," she said, knocking on her door. She cracked the door opened the slightest bit and what she found surprised her. Anastasia and Jeremy were lying on her bed. They weren't doing anything, except talking. Their whispers would have been unable to be heard by human ears, but Elena picked up every word.

"I love you," Jeremy whispered, his hand stroking Anastasia's cheek.

"I love you too," Anastasia whispered back. Even with so few words spoken, Elena could hear the true love they had for each other and it almost bought tears to her eyes. In a week time, not all of them may be here.

Unless…she turned herself in to Klaus.

**I know this chapter was short, I'm having a bit of writer's block with this story. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	9. Sacrifice?

**Come on guys, I've barely gotten any reviews lately :( Review…please…it makes me write more :) Well, here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Early the next morning, Elena knocked on Anastasia's door. Bonnie would be coming over later and Elena wanted to talk with Anastasia before she came.

"Come in," Anastasia's voice chimed cheerfully. Elena opened the door to find Anastasia fully dressed…and straddling Jeremy...who was lying down on her bed.

"Am I interrupting?" Elena asked. Jeremy's face flushed red, but Anastasia just giggled. Elena averted her eyes, trying not to notice Jeremy's shirt lying a few feet away from the bed or that the first few buttons of Anastasia's blouse were undone and her hair was a mess.

"No, it's okay," she said, rolling off Jeremy and buttoning up her blouse, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me?" Elena said, "Sort of a…girls day out." Anastasia tilted her head curiously, her brown eyes surveying Elena.

"Sure," Anastasia said slowly. She leaned down to whisper something in Jeremy's ear and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Why the sudden need to hang out?" Anastasia asked. Elena shrugged.

"I just…need some time to clear my head," Elena said, following Anastasia to the driveway. She noticed Anastasia walk toward a bright turquoise Dodge Viper that hadn't been there the last time Elena remembered.

"Yours?" Elena asked as Anastasia walked over to it. Anastasia nodded proudly.

"Bought it a few days ago," she said, "I need some way to get around town." Elena got into the passengers side and Anastasia drove away from the boarding house.

"Where to?" Anastasia asked. Elena shrugged.

"Anywhere," she said casually. Anastasia drove into town. They rode in silence for a few minutes until Anastasia pulled into an empty parking spot on the side of the road. Se had parked outside a small flower shop and Elena was about to question her when Anastasia demanded, "Okay, spill. What is this really about?" Elena, surprised at Anastasia's sudden accusation, stared at her for a minute.

"Oh don't play dumb Elena," Anastasia said, rolling her dark brown eyes, "I'm thousands of years old, I think I can tell when someone is lying." Elena sighed, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Take me to Klaus," Elena said.

"No way in hell," Anastasia refused. Elena glared at her.

"I'm not letting him destroy the entire town!" she shouted.

"I told you, I have this covered. I know how to kill him!" Anastasia insisted.

"And what if that doesn't work?" Elena asked, "What then."

"It will work," Anastasia said, "I know Klaus."

"He could have changed," Elena said.

"That doesn't change the fact that I can help destroy him," Anastasia growled, "Elena, forget it. We're going home." Anastasia pulled out of the parking spot.

"I'll find him myself," Elena said.

"Elena, don't make me compel you to forget this completely _idiotic _plan of yours," Anastasia said.

"Then I'll come up with another way to save everyone," Elena retorted. Anastasia took in a sharp breath.

"Elena, I am normally a very docile person," Anastasia growled, "But I will smack you into the next _century _if you consider this suicide mission." Elena frowned at Anastasia.

"I thought you'd understand," Elena muttered.

"Have you even thought about how this would affect everyone else?" Anastasia said, "Damon? Stefan? Jeremy? I don't want to see you dead either."

"Compel them to forget me then," Elena said, "Or I'll do it." Anastasia slammed the breaks of the car – thankfully they were back on the dirt path to the boarding house, so there were no other cars around. In a flash, she grabbed Elena by the throat and slammed in her into the passenger's side door. For the first time, Elena saw her vampire face. And she was scared. Anastasia- normally so sweet and wistful – looked downright murderous.

"You will do no such thing," Anastasia hissed, "Even when compelled, they will still feel as if they are missing something. You. The feeling that something is missing from their lives will be there. I've lived thousands of years Elena, you think I haven't witnessed little kamikaze missions like yours? Well I have. And each and everyone one has ended in failure."

"I will not compel you now," Anastasia said, "I only use it in sire situations. But if I get the slightest _hint _that you want to turn yourself in…" Anastasia's threat hung in the air, but Elena got the message. Anastasia's face returned to normal as she turned back around and continued the drive. Once back in the boarding house, Anastasia stormed upstairs, the click of her heels echoing. Damon came out from the kitchen, looking up at Anastasia's retreating figure.

"What's up with her?" Damon asked, "She's abusing the staircase."

"We had a little argument," Elena said quietly, "It's nothing." Elena walked over to Damon, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Damon didn't fight it, wrapping his arms tight around Elena as she deepened the kiss.

When they finally parted, breathless, Damon smirked.

"What was that for?" he asked, "Not that I'm complaining." Elena smiled up at him.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Of course," Damon said, his brow creasing, "Elena, are you sure your okay?" Elena laughed nervously.

"Yeah," she said softly, "It's just…everything that's going on…it's kind of overwhelming." Damon rubbed her back soothingly, kissing her forehead.

"I know," he murmured, "I know."

"Promise me something," Elena asked.

"Anything," Damon whispered. Elena gave him a small smile.

"Promise me that…no matter what happens this week…no matter what happens to me…you'll be happy," Elena said. Damon frowned slightly.

"How could I live with myself if anything ever happened to you?" Damon asked.

"Damon, please," Elena pleaded, "Promise me. Even if I die, you'll live and be happy. Promise." Damon saw the desperation in her eyes and nodded.

"I promise," he said. Elena smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Damon let out a long sigh.

"Okay, enough of this somber shit," Damon said, "Brooding is Stefan's job. We…" she picked up Elena bridal style in his arms, "Should go have some fun while we can." Elena giggled, nuzzling into his neck. The ring of the doorbell broke the moment and Damon groaned.

"Don't let me disturb you," Stefan said casually as he strode pass them to open the door. Bonnie stepped in, catching sight of Elena in Damon's arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Hello Cockblock Bonnie," Damon said with a wry grin, putting Elena down, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have impeccable timing?" he added sarcastically.

**There's chapter 9! Did anyone notice how in the episode _The Sacrifice_, Elena kept walking into naked/barely dressed people who just had sex (Alaric, Jenna, Rose). That sort of inspired her walking in on Anastasia and Jeremy in this chapter (and a few other times too ^-^) Anyways, I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	10. Magic

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Everyone gathered in the living room, Bonnie placing the Grimoire on the ancient coffee table. Anastasia sat next to her and flipped through the pages.

"I knew your ancestor," Anastasia said to Bonnie, "Emily. I helped her with this spell. Ah, here it is." She stopped at a page with words in an elegant script written on it. On the bottom were three crudely drawn pictures. A stone, a book, a girl who resembled Emily and another girl who resembled Anastasia.

"This is the spell," Anastasia said, "The moonstone could be used not only to break the sun and moon curse, but can kill a chosen vampire if used correctly. If I drip my blood on it - the blood of an Original - and Bonnie uses this spell, the moonstone will seek out Klaus - like it's using my blood as a tracking spell - and he will die on the spot."

"Care to explain more?" Damon asked. Anastasia pondered for a moment.

"It's hard to put into words," she muttered, "It's like…each vampire carries a piece of the sun curse with them. The moonstone can tap into that piece and activate it. It would be like a sun burning inside of Klaus. He'd burn to death from the inside out."

"Let's do it now then," Jeremy said. Anastasia held up her index finger.

"One minute," she said, "I can't assure one hundred percent that this will work."

"What?" Damon snapped. Anastasia held up her hands, palms up.

"Well, the facts are true," she defended, "But I've never actually tried this spell before." Stefan looked over at Bonnie.

"Do you think you can do it?" he asked her. Bonnie bit her bottom lip nervously, looking down at the Grimoire.

"It's a difficult spell," Bonnie muttered, "Not too hard, I mean, I've done things like this before. It just takes a lot of power."

"You're a descendent from Emily," Anastasia said, "She was one of the most powerful witches I've ever met. Trust me, you can do this." Bonnie gave Anastasia a small smile.

"So when should we do this?" Elena asked. Anastasia tapped her fingers thoughtfully on the wooden table.

"Definitely soon," she said, "I can go to the grill tomorrow and I'm certain Klaus would seek me out there, but it's way to public. And there's no way I'll be able to lad him anywhere, he's too paranoid for his own safety." Anastasia ran a hand through her long hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. No one else was able to come up with any ideas.

"We're all tired," Elena said, "Let's just get some sleep and try to figure this out in the morning. By then, Stefan and Damon could get the moonstone and we'll have everything we need." Everyone nodded in a silent agreement and trudged upstairs.

"I'll drive you home," Stefan said to Bonnie.

* * *

The ride to Bonnie's house was mostly quiet until Bonnie broke the silence.

"You knew Emily, right?" she asked Stefan.

"Yeah," he said.

"What was she like?" she asked, turning toward him. She saw his lips twitch up in a smile.

"A lot like you actually," he said, "She was determined, stubborn and powerful. No one dared cross her, her powers scared people, even those who didn't know what she was. She was very quiet though." He let out a small chuckle, "Silent but deadly."

"Do you really think I can do this?" Bonnie asked nervously. Stefan had just pulled up to her house. He turned to face her and she could barely make out his face in the dim light.

"I know you can," he said, his voice soft. He looked at a spot over his shoulder and chuckled.

"Why does your dad look ready to kill me?" he asked. Bonnie glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard and gasped.

"Because it's nearly midnight," she said, "And I sort of snuck out to see you guys," Bonnie let out a nervous giggle, "He doesn't like me out after dark. The whole witch thing still freaks him out and he somehow thinks I'm safer if I'm inside at night."

"Come," Stefan said. He got out the car, walking over to Bonnie's door and opening it for her. He followed her up to her porch where her father, a tall, muscular, dark skinned man. His arms were crossed over his chest, his dark eyes glaring over his rectangular glasses.

"And where were you young lady?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bennett," Stefan said, "You see, Elena was having a bit of a crisis. She was over my house and me and my brother tried to calm her, but she wanted Bonnie. She's doing much better now, Bonnie is a great friend." Bonnie just smiled and nodded. Her father looked from Stefan to Bonnie.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore by the way," he said, holding out hand to him. Bonnie's father stiffly shook his hand.

"You could have called," her father said, some of the anger edging out of his voice.

"I'll make sure to have her call next time," Stefan said with a smile. Mr. Bennett nodded as Bonnie stepped inside, flashing Stefan a gracious smile. Stefan smiled back and walked back to his car. Right after he got the engine started, his phone buzzed from a text message. The ID read _Bonnie Bennett. _She had said:

_Thanks for covering for me :) I didn't know you could lie so well, Damon must be rubbing off on you_

Stefan quickly texted back:

_Dear God, I hope not. And_ n_o problem ;) _before tucking his phone in his pocket, a smile on his face.

**So am I the only one who thinks that Stefan and Bonnie would make a cute couple? I mean, I love the Jeremy/Bonnie stuff going on now in the show, but I always thought that Bonnie and Stefan would make a cute couple too. Anyways, there was chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Change?

**Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_**: I just realized that the stone, lapis lazuli – which is in the rings that Damon and Stefan have that enable them to walk in the sunlight – is blue, not black. So Anastasia's peacock tattoo will be blue, not black like I previously mentioned. I'll go back and correct that too ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Anastasia's peeked her head into Elena's room to find her sitting on her bed, reading her diary.

"Aren't you supposed to write in that?" Anastasia joked, stepping into the room. Elena looked up and smiled.

"Just looking back at some of the older stuff I wrote," she said as Anastasia sat at the foot of her bed, "Listen to this. It's when I first met Damon.

_I met Stefan's brother today. Damon Salvatore. My first impression…wow. He's, well, gorgeous. Tall with pale skin, dark, perfectly tousled hair and those eyes…those crystal blue eyes that turn silver if the light hits them just right. A cocky smirk adorned his lips almost the whole time of my visit._

_He seems…interesting. And intimidating. I think it's his eye and how they watched me like…well, like a predator watching it's prey. They was his eyes watched my every move was unsettling, by riveting._

_He mentioned Stefan's ex, Katherine. I wonder why Stefan never told me about her before. I mean, he knows all about Matt and me._

_Despite being older than Stefan, Damon somehow seems younger than. Like the rebellious, lives by his own rules, teenager type. Stefan just has an air about him that makes it seem like he's…__**lived**__. Like he's much older than 17._

_There's obvious tension between Stefan and his brother. When they were in the same room, Stefan was almost like a statue. Still and emotionless. Damon didn't flinch in the slightest. He even cracked a joke about breaking out photo albums and old movies. I have to remind him to show those to me some time._

_Damon kissed my hand before I left. No guy had ever kissed my hand before, not even Matt or Stefan. His eyes stayed fixed on mine the whole time. I have a feeling those eyes are going to be the death of me._

_Heh, I feel like I'm making no sense, this all sounded so much clearer in my head._

"Love at first sight," Anastasia gushed as Elena closed her diary. Elena just chuckled.

"By the way, I bought you something," Anastasia said. She dug into her pocket and pulled something out. It was a delicate silver ring with a blue stone in the center, surrounded by a swirling silver frame.

"Lapis Lazuli," Anastasia said, "In other words, your own daylight ring. I've collected pieces of the stone over time and make it into jewelry just in case I meet a vampire who needs it."

"It's gorgeous," Elena said, taking the ring gently in her hand, "Thank you."

'Well, I kind of thought it would lessen the blow of what I'm about to tell you," Anastasia said nervously. Elena slipped the ring on, raising an eyebrow at Anastasia.

"Which is?" Elena asked.

"Ummm," Anastasia said, avoiding Elena's gaze, "Well, Jeremy and I were talking and…he wants me to change him." Anastasia closed her eyes as if expecting Elena to lash out on her.

"Please don't kill me," Anastasia squeaked. Elena just sat there, her mouth slightly open in shock.

"No way," Elena finally uttered, "Out of the question. Why would he even _fathom _that though?"

"Well, there's the issue of me being eternally 18," Anastasia said, "And he'll keep aging. I mean, ultimately, the decision is up to him, but I sort of wanted your blessing first." Elena ran a hand wearily through her hair.

"I never wanted him involved in any of this," Elena muttered, "I never wanted him to know about this vampire stuff."

"Too late," Anastasia chimed. Elena glared at her.

"I'll think about it," Elena said. It had crossed her mind that Jeremy was the only family she had left. And now that she was a vampire, Jeremy would keep aging and she would eventually watch him die. If he was a vampire…it was something he always desired…

"Well I'll give you time to think," Anastasia said, standing up to leave. She walked out of the door and seconds later Damon walked in.

"Look what Anastasia gave me," Elena said cheerfully, holding up her left hand, where the ring rested on her middle finger, "Now I can walk in the sun."

"Excellent," Damon purred, leaning down to kiss her lips, "I heard your little dispute with Anastasia." Elena frowned slightly.

"What do you think about it?" she asked as Damon sat next to her on her bed.

"I actually like the idea," Damon said, "I've grown – dare I say it – attached to the emo boy. He's like the fun little brother I've always wanted."

"I heard that," Stefan shouted from somewhere in the house.

"I meant you to," Damon chimed, then turned back to Elena, "But seriously, I see how they look at each other. They're really in love. If Anastasia has to watch Jeremy die, we're going to lose our little hyper pixie vampire friend." Elena sighed.

"I'll consider it," Elena said, "I just…I wanted Jeremy to have a normal life."

"But that's not what I wanted," Jeremy's voice said from the doorway. Elena looked up to see her brother standing just outside the room, his tone slightly sad.

"You should have known by now Elena," he said, "I've never been normal. I've never really belonged anywhere. Except here."

**Cheesy ending, I know. But it's almost 3 in the morning and I'm exhausted :P I hope you liked it! Please Review! **


	12. Worry

**I am **_**so **_**sorry it took me so long to update. I was really busy with Christmas shopping and stuff and then I got really sick this week and just slept most of the time, but I'm starting to feel a lot better. So here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Jeremy slipped into Anastasia's room later that night, once everyone else fell asleep. She was already asleep, on her side, her back facing the door. The royal blue comforter had slid slightly off of her, revealing the strap of her silky, green nightgown.

Jeremy slipped under the covers next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He used his other hand to move her hair to the side, lightly tracing the outline of the blue peacock tattoo on her back.

"Hmmm, Jeremy?" Anastasia groaned, turning to face him.

"Have you been sleeping in any other guy's arms every night?" Jeremy joked, kissing her temple.

"Yes," Anastasia teased, her eyes closed as she snuggled into Jeremy's chest, "I've been having an affair with Dracula." Jeremy chuckled.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"Too late," Anastasia stated, "What's wrong? You usually come in earlier."

"I wanted to wait until everyone was asleep," he said, "I was wondering if you talked to Elena about the whole me becoming a vampire thing." Anastasia finally opened her eyes, staring up at Jeremy.

"Yeah, she's not to thrilled about it," Anastasia said.

"But it's my choice, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," Anastasia yawned, "Just…wait a while. I think she'll come around. If anything, I can always play the guilt card. What would have she done if she wasn't already a vampire and blah, blah, blah." Jeremy chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," Jeremy whispered, "You know that, right?" Anastasia raised an eyebrow

"Yeah," she said slowly, "Where is this coming from?" Jeremy shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Nothing," he said, "Go back to sleep." Anastasia groaned, then rolled over, sitting on Jeremy's stomach to that he couldn't move.

"You woke me up," she said, "Talk."

"I just…" Jeremy said, "I'm…scared. Of losing you. I don't like the sound of this Klaus guy, especially about him being in love with you." Anastasia leaned forward slightly, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said softly.

"What if he compels you," he said, "You said originals can compel other vampires."

"Except for other Originals," she said, "I didn't know my full power when he first did it, but I know it know. It's easy to fight off. And on top of that, I've been sipping vervain for hundreds of years. There's no way he's getting in my head." Jeremy nodded slowly, but still looked pensive.

"Do you think he'll follow through on his threat?" Jeremy asked. Anastasia bit her bottom lip nervously.

"We'll defeat him before he can even contemplate it," she said, sliding off his stomach and laying back down, snuggling into Jeremy's chest.

"But-" Jeremy started to say.

"_Shhhhhh_," Anastasia shushed, pressing her index finger to his lips, "I don't know about you, but it's sleepy time for the vampire. Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the vampires bite." She giggled lightly, "Except me."

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. The Plan

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been having some trouble with this story, it's like my mind has hit a block -_- Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Early the next morning, Stefan and Damon left to retrieve the moonstone, Elena went to pick up Bonnie and Anastasia was cooking while Jeremy watched, slightly amused.

"Well, we're going to get hungry," Anastasia had said when Jeremy asked what was with the huge breakfast she was making, "Elena, Damon and Stefan left without anything to eat and Bonnie may be hungry to. No sense in us to be starving while we plan." But Jeremy knew better. He noticed that any time she let her hand stay still – scrambling the eggs or lighting the stove – her free hand would tap incessantly on the counter like it always did when she was nervous.

Jeremy stood up and placed his hand over Anastasia's. He noticed her jaw twitch slightly.

"Anastasia?" he said. She took a deep breath.

"I'm okay," she said, smilng slightly at Jeremy, "It's gets better when you're near."

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked, worried. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Positive," she said with a dazzling smile.

* * *

Everyone sat around the dining table, eating while they discussed possible places to lure Klaus to in order to destroy him. The moonstone was tucked safe in Stefan's pocket.

"The tomb where the vampires were?" Stefan had suggested.

"Klaus knows what happened there," Anastasia pointed out, "He'd catch on in a second."

"Why not here?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I bet he'd be _so _willing to come to our lovely house," Damon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Besides, we need to trap him somewhere," Bonnie said, "Like the sealing spell on the tomb. I was reading more about the spell and I have to be at least within a fifty foot radius of him or else it won't work. And once he sees me, he'll want to take off running."

Elena bit her bottom lip.

"He wants me," she said slowly, "What if I lure him somewhere?" Her eyes widened at a sudden idea, "My house! No one's there, it doesn't look suspicious, it'll be perfect."

"No," Damon said quickly, "No way. We're not using you as bait."

"It's actually a good idea-" Anastasia started to say.

"No," Damon said. Anastasia frowned.

"Damon, be reasonable," she snapped, "It's a brilliant idea."

"And what if the spell doesn't work?" Damon said. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

"There's no other way," Elena said softly, taking one of Damon's hands in hers, "If we don't do this and Klaus gets his way, no more Mystic Falls. Imagine the attention a massacre of such proportions would attract. A whole town, drained of blood? There's no way we'd be able to stay here. We'd be out of a home."

"We can move," Damon snapped.

"Are you willing to have the blood of the whole town on your hand?" Anastasia retorted. Damon opened his mouth to respond, then closed it.

"This idea sounds to risky," Stefan said, shaking his "Too many things could go wrong." Anastasia suddenly snapped her fingers.

"A stake!" she shouted. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Stakes may not kill an Original, but it can incapacitate one, more specifically Klaus, long enough for Bonnie to perform the spell," Anastasia said, her eyes sparkling, clearly proud of her idea.

"And if the spell doesn't work?" Damon said. Anastasia bit her bottom lip.

"Well, plan B would be to burn the house down," Anastasia said, "Originals are still be destroyed by fire, like any vampire. But I'm sure Elena and Jeremy would prefer we not burn down their home." Silence fell again, this one a more contemplative silence.

"We stay close by," Damon finally said, giving in.

"Of course," Anastasia said, "Vervain on hand and everything."

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Emotions Run High

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

It was agreed that Anastasia would go to Mystic Grill the next morning to tell Klaus that Elena would turn herself in.

Jeremy saw her before she left the house. He had been getting something to eat in the kitchen when she stopped to ask his opinion on her outfit.

"Ummm, isn't that a bit…revealing?" he asked. Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"Well the more distracted Klaus is, the more likely he'll be willing to cooperate," Anastasia said, smoothing a wrinkle on her shirt. She was wearing a dangerously low cut royal blue blouse with ruffles on the cuffs of the sleeves, a short black skirt and black stiletto boots. She had done a smoky eye effect on her eyes and her lips were a bright red.

"Well he'll be plenty distracted," Jeremy commented, his eyes sweeping over Anastasia's body. Anastasia giggled.

"He's not the only one," she chimed.

"I got you something," Jeremy said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a brown leather bracelet with blue stitching.

"I made it in camp when I was little," he said, tying it onto Anastasia's wrist, "It's not much, but it can remind you of me whenever you get nervous. That way a little piece of me is always with you. Literally, I pricked myself like ten times threading the needle in there. I'm pretty sure there's some dried blood in there." Anastasia giggled as she admired the bracelet on her wrist and smiled.

"It's perfect!" she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Jeremy's lips, "I love it."

Anastasia hadn't been at the grill for long when someone sat on the bar stool next to her.

"Hello Klaus," she said calmly. Klaus' hand reached out to hold her own.

"Anastasia, as beautiful as always," he purred, kissing her knuckles. He noticed his gaze sweep over her body, lingering at her legs and chest. She gave him a sweet smile.

"I have good news," she said, "The Petrova doppelganger has agreed to turn herself in." Klaus smiled knowingly. He didn't look surprised.

"Lovely," he purred, "Now where?"

"She has a request," Anastasia said, keeping her tone soft and innocent, "She wants it to happen in her own home. It would comfort her to be somewhere familiar." Klaus smiled, but Anastasia could see the malevolence behind the seemingly sweet smile.

"Of course," he said sweetly, "Tomorrow then? Noon"

"Yes," Anastasia said. She took a pen out of her purse and scribbled Elena's address down on a napkin, handing the napkin to Klaus.

"Tell her to come alone," Klaus said, tucking the napkin into his pocket, "Now you know it would be unwise to double cross me, right?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid Klaus," Anastasia said, "The years have made me wise enough to know that."

"Smart girl," Klaus said with a smirk. Anastasia smiled back as he got up.

"Well, I shall go," he said, "Until later my sweet."

* * *

Anastasia heard the yelling before she even walked through the front door of the boarding house.

"He's not going!" Elena shouted.

"I can't just sit here and wait!" Jeremy yelled.

"You can and you will!" Elena snapped. Anastasia walked into the living room to find Jeremy and Elena standing inches apart in front of the fireplace, breathing heavily. Stefan and Damon sat on the couch, watching the two like a tennis match.

"Ummm, do I want to know what's going on here?" Anastasia asked, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Stefan.

"Jeremy wants to be there tomorrow when we go against Klaus," Elena said. Anastasia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well that answer is easy," Anastasia said, "_Hell_ no."

"Anastasia-" Jeremy started to say.

"Klaus isn't your run of the mill vampire Jeremy," Anastasia said seriously, "He's an original. He's faster and stronger than any vampire out there. He can kill you before you even have time to _blink_. You're not going. End of discussion." Anastasia stood up and walked defiantly out of the room. She heard Jeremy's footsteps behind her and he caught up with her as she made it to the top of the stairs.

"What do you mean end of discussion?" he hissed. Anastasia glared at him.

"I've already lost one love," she said, her voice soft but firm, "I'm not going through that again."

"What about me?" Jeremy asked, "Do you think I can just sit here and wonder if you guys are dead or not."

"Jeremy, you don't understand," Anastasia said, her voice wavering a bit. Jeremy saw tears shine in her eyes.

"If Klaus had even the slightest idea how much you mean to me, he wouldn't just kill you," she said, "He'd _torture _you. He would torture you and make me watch." Tears spilled from her eyes, racing down her cheeks.

"Please, promise me you'll stay here," Anastasia pleaded. She could see the look in Jeremy's eyes that he couldn't.

"Come," he said. He took her hand and they went to her room. Closing the door behind him, he asked quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"Change me then," Jeremy begged taking Anastasia's hands in his own.

"Even as a vampire you would be no threat to him," Anastasia whispered, brushing the tips of her fingers against Jeremy's cheek.

"Why can't you just listen?" she asked. Jeremy wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

"Why can't you understand?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. She clutched onto his shirt, silent tears falling down her face. He slowly led her to the bed and they laid next to each other, just holding each other.

* * *

Stefan had left to pick up Bonnie. She told her father she would be staying over at Elena's for the night. Really, she was staying at the boarding house so everyone would be ready the next morning.

Damon was currently watching Elena pace in front of the fireplace, fuming about the argument she just had with Jeremy.

"So foolish," she mumbled, "Thinks he knows everything-" She gasped as she turned to continue pacing and bumped into something warm and soft. Damon stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Anastasia's talking him out of it now," he said, hearing the conversation going on upstairs.

"He won't listen!" Elena hissed, "He's so hard-headed!"

"Hmmm, wonder why," Damon said sarcastically with a teasing smile. Elena punched his arm.

"Ow, that actually hurt." Damon said, rubbing his arm, "Look, everything will be okay."

"How can you say that?" Elena snapped, tears shimmering in her dark brown eyes, "_I _died fighting Katherine What if Jeremy dies this time?"

"Well, you could always have Anastasia turn him," Damon mumbled in fear of another punch. But this time, Elena's face turned thoughtful.

"And what if we die?" she whispered, "He's alone. Jenna had forgotten about him, remember?" Elena ran a shaking hand through her hair.

"Why?" she whispered, "I never asked for all of this. I never _asked _to be a Petrova doppelganger. Why is all of this happening?" She broke down into tears as Damon took her into his arms.

"I don't know Elena," he whispered, stroking her hair, "I don't know."

* * *

Stefan parked a block away from Bonnie's house. He texted her to say he was there and within minutes she was in the car. He drove to the boarding house, but after a few moments, realized that Bonnie was unusually quiet.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't…I can't do this," Bonnie said, her breathing shaky. Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Pull the car over," Bonnie ordered. Stefan did so, pulling stopping on the dirt road in the forest that led to the boarding house. Bonnie got out of the car and Stefan followed suit. She plucked a leaf off a tree and placed it on the hood of the car. He held her hand over it, but the leaf remained motionless. Bonnie shook her hand out and tried it again. She repeated the process, even using both hands sometimes or switching hands, but the leaf remained still. Bonnie's hands started shaking.

"It's not working," she said, her voice thick with tears, "My powers aren't working. This can't be happening! Not now!" Stefan walked around the car, grabbing Bonnie's shaking shoulder.

"Bonnie, calm down, it's okay," he said, "Remember last time this happened?" Bonnie nodded frantically.

"What did you do then?" he asked, his voice calming and gentle.

"G-Grams told me I was blocked," she said, "That whatever was scaring me was blocking my powers."

"And what's scaring you now?" he asked. Bonnie took a shaky breath.

"Losing Elena," she admitted, "Or any of you guys. So much can go wrong tomorrow.

"I want you to try something," Stefan said, "Watch my face." Bonnie watched as Stefan's eyes turned read, purple veins rising underneath his eyes. She flinched slightly at the sight, but watched as Stefan took a deep breath and his face turned back to normal.

"Now you try," he said, his thumbs rubbing her shoulders soothingly, "In," Bonnie took a deep breath in through her nose.

"And out," he said. Bonnie let the breath out through her mouth. Stefan had her repeat this several times and she felt her tension easing away.

"What is this?" she asked after about the tenth time.

"I would do it whenever I felt like I was going to lose control," he said, "I taught it to Caroline too, when she was struggling."

"You know, you'd make a good therapist," Bonnie joked with a slight laugh. Stefan just smiled at her and, for a moment, Bonnie found herself trapped in those green eyes. She always thought he had a sort of romance novel stare…

"Ummm, we should get going," she said nervously. Stefan just nodded and they got in the car. Silence overcame them again…but it was much more comfortable this time.

**There's chapter 14! NEW EPISODE OF 'THE VAMPIRE DIARIES' IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS! IS ANYONE AS EXCITED AS ME? Yeah, I'm just a bit excited. Anyone else think Stefan would make a great therapist, he's always so calm and understanding with people. One of my favorite scenes is with him and Caroline after she kills someone at the carnival after she's turned into a vampire. I just love how sweet and caring and understanding Stefan was to her. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! **


	15. What Will Happen?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

The plan was simple. Elena would meet Klaus at the Grill and take him back to her house. Damon, Stefan and Anastasia would be waiting at various points in the house, stakes at the ready and vervain in hand. Damon hid in the hall closet, Anastasia behind a wall upstairs and Stefan in the cupboard under the stairs. Bonnie stayed in Elena's room, the door cracked just enough so she had a clear view of downstairs, Moonstone clutched tight in her hand with a few drops of Anastasia's blood on it, running down the sides. Bonnie even went to extra measures to put a spell on the front door of the house so no one could get in once Elena and Klaus stepped inside. The house was silent except for the hum of the air conditioner

So if the plan was so simple, why was everyone so nervous? They waited anxiously in their respective hiding places, ears strained for voices or the door opening.

"Come in," Elena's voice said softly and the air was suddenly tense. This was it.

Klaus and Elena stood, face to face in the hall. Klaus let out a laugh.

"My dear Anastasia, I told you not to double cross me," Klaus' voice rang through the house.

The silence was deafening.

He knew.

Damon was the first to react, shooting a stake aimed at Klaus' heart. But Klaus dodged it easily. Stefan shot next, but Klaus caught the stake easily in his hand. Anastasia moved to shoot next, but Klaus said, "Not so fast my love. You wouldn't want me to hurt your little friend." Klaus shot down the stairs leading to the basement. Struggling was heard and Klaus returned seconds later with…

"Jeremy!" Anastasia shouted. Klaus had Jeremy in a headlock, the teen struggling to escape, a stake dropping from his hand.

"Don't hurt him!" Anastasia ran down the stairs at vampire speed, stopping in front of Klaus. She knew that Klaus could snap Jeremy's neck in a second. Why couldn't he have just listened and stay out of it!

Bonnie watched the scene from her hiding place, frozen with fear. She didn't dare cast the spell now when Jeremy was so close to Klaus. Klaus would break his neck the minute he suspected what was happening.

"So this is who you've been hiding from me," Klaus said with a sneer. Anastasia's brow furrowed.

"W-What do you mean?" she stammered. Klaus sighed, as if exasperated.

"May I direct your attention to the brown leather bracelet on left wrist Anastasia," Klaus said, "On the third blue stitch from the right, you will see a faint but certainly there dark red stain. Blood. The scent of that blood is the same as this boy's here." Anastasia looked down and surely, there was a small, dark red stain on the third blue stitching from the right. It would be hard for even a vampire to detect since the blood was dried and had been there for years…unless the vampire was really concentrating.

_That way a little piece of me is always with you. Literally, I pricked myself like ten times threading the needle in there. I'm pretty sure there's some dried blood in there…_

Jeremy's words rang in her head.

Damon slinked behind Klaus, stake at the ready. Anastasia's eyes widened in horror.

"Foolish Salvatore brother," Klaus sighed, as if all of this was boring him. "His death will be on your head." Then, quicker than anyone could flinch, Klaus sunk his teeth into Jeremy's neck. His anguished cry was enough to set Anastasia off. At a speed so fast, she was barely a blur, Anastasia charged at Klaus, knocking him down and wrenching Jeremy from his grasp. Jeremy fell on the floor near Elena, but Anastasia was too hell bent with rage to see what was happening.

"You've destroyed enough lives," Anastasia hissed, her eyes red and purple veins rising underneath them, "All you've done is leave a path of chaos wherever you go. Not anymore." With a stake she had hidden in her sleeve, Anastasia plunged it deep in Klaus' heart.

"Bonnie now!" she shouted and she could hear Bonnie chanting upstairs.

"Anastasia!" came Elena's worried shout. Anastasia spun around to see Damon, Stefan and Elena crowded around Jeremy's motionless body, blood pouring from where Klaus had not just bitten his neck, but mangled it. The words hit her hears in a rush.

"He's losing a lot of blood!"

"We have to get him to the hospital!"

"He won't make it there in time!"

"His pulse is fading!"

"Anastasia!" Finally, Anastasia was able to focus on Elena's tear stained face.

"Change him," Elena whispered. Anastasia was at Jeremy's side in a second. She felt tears spring to her eyes at the sight of the wound in his neck.

"Anastasia," Jeremy said weakly, reaching for her hand. She took it in her own.

"It's okay Jeremy," Anastasia said, trying to keep her voice steady, "It's okay. Everything will be okay." Bending down to the other side of his neck, she bit down, drinking his blood. His cry of pain tore at her heart, but she tightened her grip on his hand. She took only what she needed, then bit into her own wrist, holding the bleeding wound to Jeremy's mouth.

"Drink Jeremy," she said, tears falling down her cheeks, "Come on Jeremy, you need to drink." She felt the pull of his lips weakly on her wrist and held his head up for him. He drank the blood from her wrist…them his head fell limply back.

Anastasia sat there, frozen…she couldn't hear his heart beat anymore. She saw the thrumming pulse in his neck still.

"Did it work?" Elena asked.

"I-I," Anastasia stammered, "I don't know."

**Evil cliffhanger, I know ^-^ You'll find out what happens to Jeremy and Klaus in the next chapter. Sorry for my suckish description of the action in this, I suck at action scenes :P Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	16. The Ending, For Now

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Anastasia laid Jeremy's head in her lap, she and Elena waiting anxiously at his side for him to wake up. Each of them held one of his hands, willing to feel his fingers move even the slightest bit.

Damon and Stefan had retreated to the living room to give the girls some privacy.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Damon asked. Stefan shrugged.

"It was a close call," he said, "All we can do now is wait."

Only five minutes had passed, but it felt like years. Anastasia's fingers brushed Jeremy's face.

"Wake up," she murmured, "Please wake up Jeremy."

The ticking of the clock in the kitchen seemed abnormally loud.

_Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! __Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! _

"Anastasia!" Elena's hand suddenly gripped Anastasia's arm painfully as she pointed to Jeremy. Anastasia looked down to see the wound on Jeremy's neck healing. Damon and Stefan were already at her side after hearing Elena's cry.

"Jeremy?" Elena said softly. She gasped as she felt his fingers tighten around her hand and Anastasia leaned forward anxiously.

"Jeremy," she whispered. Jeremy groaned and his eyes fluttered open. A second later, Anastasia and Elena had tackled him in a bone-crushing hug, both crying. He looked over at Damon and Stefan as if to say, _What just happened?_

Once the girls had calmed down, they all sat in the living room and told Jeremy what had happened.

"Klaus!" Anastasia shouted. They hadn't even checked to see what had happened to him.

"Dead and gone," Bonnie chimed as she sat on the arm of the chair Stefan was sitting in. She held up a black, drawstring leather bag.

"Here he is," she said, swinging the bag back and forth. Damon wrinkled his nose.

"That's disgusting," he deadpanned.

"Well I doubt Elena wants dead vampire ashes on her hallway floor," Bonne retorted, "Consider it a victory trophy."

"So now I'm a…" Jeremy trailed off, not sure what to think.

"Vampire," Anastasia finished for him, "Yeah." Then she hit him upside the head.

"What did I tell you about staying behind!" she snapped, "We nearly lost you! When I thought Klaus had bitten you…" her bottom lip trembled as tears spilled from her eyes.

"And what did I tell you about not being able to stay behind, no knowing if you all are dead or not?" Jeremy asked, holding her hand in his. Elena rolled her eyes at her little brother.

"You are so hard-headed," she muttered, "Can't you ever do as your told?"

"No," Jeremy answered. Anastasia rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just never do that again," she whispered into his shoulder. Elena let out a long sigh.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Wait for the next psycho vampire to come kill us?" Damon suggested.

"What do we do with him?" Bonnie asked, dangling the dag in the air.

"I'll stick him in the tomb," Damon said, plucking the bag from her fingers, "Care to join me Elena?" Elena smiled and followed him out the house."

"I have a feeling they'll be doing a lot more in that tomb," Anastasia muttered, knowing smile on her face. Jeremy winced slightly.

"Thank you for that mental picture," he said. Anastasia just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you owe me for that scare," she said, poking Jeremy in his chest, "First, we're heading back to the boarding house to get some human blood in you. Second…you're punishment." Anastasia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Jeremy shot Stefan a quick, _Do I want to be saved?_ look. Stefan just chuckled as he watched as Anastasia grab Jeremy's hand and drag him out of the house.

So that left Bonnie and Stefan alone in the house. They looked at each other for a moment.

"You wanna…get some lunch at the Grill?" Stefan suggested. Bonnie smiled at him.

"I'd love to," she said and they walked out of the house together.

Now they all knew that this wasn't the end. Just because Klaus was destroyed didn't mean there weren't other vampires out there that would attack them.

But they could at least enjoy this moment of piece.

**There's the end! For some reason, I had a lot of trouble trying to find the right ending to this story. I wanted to leave it open to any kind of possibility while still ending it kinda happy. I'm also thinking of doing a little companion piece of Bonnie and Stefan's "date" at the grill. I hope you all liked this story! Please Review!**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE New fanfic based on this!

**Hi! Just wanted to let you guys know that I made a little side story about this. It was inspired after seeing there's gonna be another decade dance in the next episode of 'The Vampire Diaries'. So I decided to do my own little decade dance fanfic…and I wanted to write more of Anastasia ^-^ The title of it is **_**Party Like It's 1920**_**. Obviously…the decade dance is a 1920s theme :) Please check it out!**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


End file.
